ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir George (Forever Knights Franchise)
Georgius, also known as George or Sir George, is the main protagonist of the Knight of All Knights, and the founder of the Forever Knights organization. Marked by his mortal enemy, Diagon, George fought against the greatest evil the world had ever known and became one of its first heroes. History Early Years George was born as Georgius in Ancient Rome in 231 A.D. His father, Richard the III was a solider in Rome. Richard didn't want to name his son Richard the IV, so he named him Georgius. A few seconds later, George would have his first encounter with Diagon, who would haunt him later. (Richard) He had an older brother, James, and a mother as well. When he grew a little older, his father died in the middle of a battle after George's Mother became harsh after this moment, and life began to get worse. Origins Years later, as farmers, George and his brother quarreled. But an accident sent him to Rome. There, he met two friends, Clifton and Tomas, who were brothers. But by the time George returned home, his brother was forced to join the army and his mother also left. (Origin) George lived with Clifton and Tomas for a while, but was framed for the mysterious murder of Clifton and Tomas' Father, Leonus. (Mentor) After trialed and surviving multiple Gladiator fights, a guard possessed by Diagon revealed he killed Leonus. He vowed to return. George and friends were found not guilty, and sent to Camp Bellator Romae. There, he would train to become a solider like his father. (Gladiator) At the camp, he reunited with his brother, and met General Will, who knew George's Father. But George also made a new enemy in the form of Cyrus. (Solider) As time went on, the area started suffering mini earthquakes. Also, George's right arm began beginning to burn in pain, but he didn't know why. His friends and his brother were trapped in a cave, where the two brothers quarreled. George almost died after a rock hit him, but was saved, leading to the two brothers resolving their problems and making up. (Friends) He later trained for an upcoming test, but was failing. He toughed up and dueled against Cyrus. However, another earthquake struck, and suddenly, he and his friends found an egg. (Duel) The Egg hatched, releasing a Lucubra. The Lucubra killed Cyrus, and many other soldiers at camp. In the final act of bravery, Tomas saved George's life, but he was killed. Clifton killed the creature in revenge, but Tomas died. In the end of the Battle of the Camp, only General Will, Clifton, James, and George survived. It would be a painful day for George that he would remember for years to come. (Creature) Solider for the Roman Empire Five years later, George was a solider in the Roman army. He was still haunted by the events of the previous battle. However, the monster's voice from before kept coming back. He was unaware of James's secret engagement with Erica, and that the Emperor is his uncle. (Empire) Days later, he fought against another army and celebrated their foe's defeat. However, he noticed James wasn't in the party. He learned about Erica and the marriage. He was shocked, but got over it. However, he was also shocked to learn that General Will had been killed. (Battle) 6 weeks later, George helped get ready for the wedding. The night before, he fell into a nightmare, where the monster's voice returned and warned him that dreams can become reality. The next day, James and Erica were married. However, the Man in the Shadows returned and killed Erica and her unborn child. George fought against the Man for the first time, and at the end of the episode was uncertain about what to do. (Life) The Man in the Shadows George later learned about his uncle. He, James, and the friends traveled to his mom's home, only to find them dead. (Quest) He and James would later have a fight against each other. They traveled to the Accona Desert, where he would find dead bodies. He would honor his father, and make a vow. When the Man in the Shadows arrived, he realized that the Man in the Shadows was Echtor. He would lose his sword, but gain Richard's instead. (Tomb) He would travel to Florence, to learn his uncle was killed, and later Camp Bellator ROMAE, where he would honor Tomas. (Return) . He would reflect on all that had happened lately, and fought against Echtor once more. However, he, his friends, and Echtor were send two hundred years into the future. (Darkness) . He and his friends would escape from jail and fight against the Vandals and Echtor during the Fall of Rome. George would confront the monster , learning that he was immortal and had power, along with James. After this, he got a black tattoo that was the shape of a squid. He confronted Echtor once more, and finally killed him. He also learned the monster's name was Diagon. Right after, Clifton was killed, and George picked up his remains and left Rome. He and James decided to move on, and started traveling up north, away from Rome and away from the tragedies of their past. (Shadows) . At some point, he buried the remains of Clifton, possibly in Florence. The Diagon War Between the seasons, he went insane for 50 years. He took multiple identities until he kept his normal name in the Kingdom of Gotham as a Knight. Death and Afterlife Many centuries later, Sir George moved to the Bellwood Senior Village and lived there for years until the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He had a coin with the same symbol as the seal that held the Lucubra. He somehow knew when the seal was destroyed and immediately left. At the end of the episode he was seen looking at the damaged seal, looking down, then leaving. Sir George spent the remainder of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien reuniting the factions of the Forever Knights in a second war against Diagon, which ultimately resulted in his death in the series finale of Ultimate Alien. Following his death, he was able to move onto the afterlife with his loved ones. (The Series Finale) Appearance A consistency in all of George's appearances is that he has blond hair and blue eyes. As George grows older in the series, he gains a shortened blond beard. In Season 1, George initially wears traditional Roman clothes, gladiator armor, and later soldier armor. He continues to wear Roman armor in Season 2, before adopting a new set of armor more resembling his Ultimate Alien appearance. Personality George is a noble human who puts the lives of his family and friends above all else. He has a powerful sense of honor and justice, but is burdened by the weight he carries. Due to his war with Diagon, he has gained a sense of prejudice against aliens and alien hybrids, but he does respect Azmuth due to his role in giving him Ascalon. As revealed in Life, even at 17, George was never into the whole "romance" thing. Powers and Abilities As a kid, George knew how to fight. He also was strong with his mind, his words, and his body. He's not just any old man. While as an old man, Sir George had above-average physical strength and agility. His strength was so great, he could lift or break big and heavy objects with ease, like he knocked out a security guard with a wooden barrier. Sir George is an expert swordsman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, beating members of the Flame Keepers' Circle with little effort, and besting powerful aliens like Diagon. Sir George was blessed with eternal life at his birth. He is at least a thousand years old. He also once possessed the sword, Ascalon. When reunited with the sword, he regained his youth, as well as a suit of armor (which according to Driscoll, made Sir George immune to mind control). Sir George can use magic and read minds. Sir George's magic is powerful enough to entrap Diagon and the Lucubras and he sensed when the seal was broken. Trivia *George's destiny was to save the Earth from Diagon one time, and to help bring future generations of Knights to save the Earth from Diagon. *There are many secrets that George does not know, and some that he will not tell anyone. *George is set to appear in a crossover between the 3 Series of the First Generation of the Forever Knight Franchise Category:Forever Knights (Franchise) Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Forever Knights Franchise Category:Forever Knights Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Immortal Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:User:Sci100